


Sticky, Sticky

by stronylicious127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Finger Sucking, Frozen Yoghurt Date, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i am sorry softies, maybe i can do a fluff one but i feel like i kinda suck at it sooo, sticky sticky more like dirty dirty, this is my second johnil fic and it keeps being porn, this is very mesy and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stronylicious127/pseuds/stronylicious127
Summary: All Taeil wanted was to watch the sunset and eat his frozen yoghurt after a day out with Youngho.But Youngho just had to have a taste of Taeil's froyo.... and his lips.





	

Youngho had parked the car at a high point of the city, allowing them to watch the late afternoon hustle of the highway as the sun was setting slowly. Conversation had died out and they sat in a comfortable silence eating frozen yoghurt they had gotten earlier as the radio played in the background quietly.

Taeil gazed at Youngho out of the corner of his eye for a few moments. The dying winter sunlight was hitting the planes of his face, making him squint a bit as he scooped another spoonful of frozen yoghurt, some strands of hair falling to his eyes as he licked the chocolate covered edges of the cup.

“Why is this always so messy…” he grumbled with a small pout before suddenly turning his head and catching the older one pretend like he hadn’t been staring at him the whole time. With a raised eyebrow and a lazy smirk slowly forming on his lips he leans in closer to the smaller man.

“Were you staring at me?” he says smoothly, the plastic spoon hanging from the corner of his mouth and moving up and down as his lips moved. Taeil nonchalantly picked at his melting ice cream with a hum, still pretending like he wasn’t gawking at him like a dumbass.

“What are you saying… I am just here eating my froyo in peace…” He lied, the corners of his full lips perking up in a sly sheepish smile, refusing to meet his eyes. The taller boy suddenly pokes at Taeil’ side repeatedly and attempts to steal a spoonful of his ice cream with loud chuckles. He ends up squirming so much, tickles being his weakest point, and so their cups of froyo end up falling everywhere on them but especially onto their laps.

They both stare dumbly at the mess before Taeil gulps and desperately blushes, looking for tissues with his sticky hands as Youngho bursts into laughter at the ridiculous situation while looking down at the miserable ice cream all over him.

Until suddenly Youngho’s laughter is cut off by how Taeil keeps patting his lap, naively wiping the mess off his pants with the tissues, the younger one finds himself shifting in his seat uncomfortably being all too aware of how close Taeil was to him and how his full mouth looks so soft and pouty, flushed slightly crimson from the ice cream.

Youngho couldn’t keep his imagination from going wild at the thought of his mouth shifting against his and more.

The moment played out almost in slow motion as Taeil’s hand kept pressing right over the growing tent in his pants, the older one’s eyes widening with embarrassment and demure, turning his face towards Youngho and he noticed the change of the mood in the small space between them.

His sticky honey and chocolate covered fingers pause mid-pat.

The younger’s lips were slightly parted and his eyes seemed to follow every move of his hand before he raised his gaze back to Taeil’ small face with a lick to his lips, tasting leftover chocolate from the corner.

The older of the two inadvertently leans in at the motion, eyes not being able to move away from Youngho’s lips, full and slick with spit as his tongue had ran over the slightly pouty lower lip which always made Taeil eager to kiss and bite until he made the taller boy a mess of mewls.

So he does just that.

He presses his lips to Youngho’s pair and begins shifting them slowly in a sensuous kiss, the tip of his tongue tasting the leftover chocolate on his warm lips but all the while his fingers continue to not so innocently press down on the younger’s crotch.

They break the kiss but don’t move away, lips barely hovering over each other as the tall boy squirms on his seat, searching for friction from Taeil’s hand with eyes closed. Raising his hand to Taeil’s cheek he pulls him into another kiss, only to realize his fingers were coated with a mixture of his chocolate froyo the older boy’s honey one.

His eyes widen slightly and his breath hitches as Taeil takes one look at his hand and slowly wraps his blushed lips around his index and middle finger. Swirling his tongue slowly around them, he licks away the sticky sweetness with a hum and closed eyes.  

His heart was hammering against his chest with anticipation and need. Youngho’s brain kept racing with scenarios and he needed Taeil’s mouth, his sinful tongue on him desperately, just as the shorter one raised his gaze to meet his, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  

Taeil pulls away from his now spit covered fingers. Youngho bites his lip as he sinks in his seat, purposefully raising his hips to meet Taeil’s hand on his hardened crotch, closing his eyes again with a shudder at the friction and lets out a soft sigh.

“Taeil, will you clean up the rest…?” he mumbles releasing his lower lip and smiling lazily at the smaller man, a challenge in his gaze as he opened his eyes again looking down at the hand rubbing circles over his crotch. Taeil’s neck turned a shade of pink as he hummed through a growing grin, his sides fluttering in anticipation and slight embarrassment filling his chest at how eager he must have looked, Youngho’s smile turning into a smug one at is expression.

“But… here and now?“ he whispered quietly against his fingers, deciding to feign innocence to cover up his eagerness however continuing to press and squeeze his palm down with hungry eyes, the fake innocence almost too much to bear and drawing a slight groan out of Youngho’s lips.

“Go on… I know you want to.” He mumbles while gazing at him hungrily, pressing his thumb to his lip, trapped between his teeth as an annoying habit, to which he willingly parts and licks the remaining honey and chocolate on Youngho’s digit with a little hum. His other hand unbuttons and unzips Youngho’s ruined jeans, tugging them down to his knees along with his underwear and letting his hardened member to exposure, the cold air hitting skin making a shiver run down his spine.

He runs his clean hand through his hair uselessly as it goes back to covering his eyes messily and looks at their surroundings while Taeil lowers his head. He hisses as he feels his warm hand wrap around his member and work a slow pumping motion, licking the precum forming on the tip, pressing his tongue to the slit and forcing a whine from Youngho before Taeil’s pink plump lips wrap around the tip and he slurps until drops of saliva run down his length.

 Youngho has his head thrown back with his eyes closed, breath hitching in a soundless moan as Taeil dips his head slowly, taking his length in his mouth as much as he could, his hand covering what he couldn’t reach.

The taller one becomes a mess of moans when cheeks hollow at the same time the small man’s head pulls away slowly, looking up from under his eyelashes at Youngho’s features as he lets himself lick a strip of skin down his length, smiling satisfied.

The younger man had his eyes closed with a small frown, his messy bangs covering part of his face as his breaths come out in fast deep puffs through parted lips.

His tongue licks in a kittenish manner at the nook under his length making Youngho moan out his name softly. His fingers falling from the headrest where they were digging into, down to tangle and tug at some locks of his soft reddish hair with a husky groan. The action only makes Taeil moan, the subtle vibration making the younger yearn for his warm mouth wrapped around his hardened twitching member.

“Oh come on…” the sting of his hair being pulled felt good, making Taeil’ stomach flip and somehow increase his hunger, wanting to hear tall sturdy and always put together Youngho break down into shaky moans with just his mouth. The windows of the car were starting to get foggy.

He increased the pace of his hand rubbing the member roughly as he watched Youngho squirm, his heavy moans filling the silence of the vehicle, drowning out the radio which was still playing.

Taeil wrapped his lips around Youngho’s member again and started to bob his head, slowly at first but increasing his speed as the other’s big hand, on the back of his head, began guiding Taeil’s movements. The warmth of his mouth along with the obscene noises filling the small space as well as the way Taeil kept thumbing at the thick veins on the underside of his length being almost too much to bear, making it impossible to keep the guttural moans that seemed to escape Youngho’s parted lips down.

The inevitable ending was coming closer and closer with each bob of his head, the coil on his stomach getting bigger each time, his leaking tip hitting the back of Taeil’s throat with each movement.

“Suck.” Youngho directed between heavy breaths, stilling Taeil’s head just as he dared to push himself a bit lower down the hardened length. He tried his best to relax his jaw and fight his gag reflex, small tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

He hollows his cheeks as much as he can and moans freely around his member, the feeling of Youngho’s twitching member combined with the way the younger one moaned his name while switching between looking down through heavy lids, and throwing his head back with frustrated tugs of his own hair, almost throwing him over the edge.

It all turns almost unbearable and Taeil can already feel his underwear stained and sticky with his own precum. He receives another harsh tug to his hair along with a mumbled curse, forcing himself to look up from under his eyelashes and swallow around Youngho’s thick member in response.

With a broken moan, Youngho’s clouded mind blanks out as he reaches his orgasm, his release hitting the back of Taeil’s throat in spurts, nearly making him choke at first before he manages to swallow his release. He rubs soothing circles on the inside of the younger’s thick muscular thighs as he comes down from his high.

Taeil pulls away from his softening member with a soft popping sound, wiping at the corner of his lips breathless while sitting back on his own seat, covering his hardened lap with his arms as Youngho pulls his underwear and pants back up quickly.

“All clean, sir.” Taeil whispers to his ear with a playful chuckle, caressing his side. Youngho laughs, a lazy smile settling on his features before he tilts his head to press an open mouthed kiss to the side of Taeil’s neck, just as his hand gently pushes Taeil’s arms away from his lap and palms at his boner, making Taeil hiss.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Taeil can’t form coherent words to reply as his crotch is relentlessly teased, the kisses at his neck being his weakness and making him sink in his seat.

“Do you like sucking me off that much?” Youngho mumbles under his breath again, teeth nipping at Taeil’s collarbone harshly, leaving a bruise and Taeil can’t think of anything but Youngho’s touch.

“Yes… _fuck_ Youngho you look so hot when I’m—” His words interrupted when his wish is granted. Without him noticing, Youngho had unzipped Taeil’s pants and shoved his hand inside his underwear.

Arching his back at the sudden feel of his hot palm and thick fingers tending to his twitching length, he moans breathlessly against Youngho’s lips. His fingers were tangled in his copper strands and pulling slightly as his member is teased and rubbed slowly, sending shivers down Taeil’s spine as soft praises and very dirty words were mumbled against his parted lips.

It didn’t take him long to spill all over Youngho’s hand, his body spasming and pressing closer to the taller man with moans of his name falling from his lips, panting against the younger’s as they sit there pressed against each other quietly while Taeil regains his breath.

“My god what a mess…” Youngho mumbles jokingly in English, reaching for the glove compartment where he takes out wet wipes in order to clean his hand and gently wipe at Taeil’s softened length. The older one has his eyes closed and whimpers at the motion, the sensitivity making it hard not to and Youngho can’t help but to press soft soothing pecks to his cheek making him smile tiredly.

“I call dibs on the shower first…” He mumbles quietly, reaching for a wipe and cleaning his hands, earning him a nip on his cheek.

“Only after we clean the car, it was your fault after all.” Taeil gasps incredulous at his words and smacks the tall man’s leg gently, throwing the dirty wipe he was holding to his face with a chuckle.

“How was any of it my fault?! You know very well I don’t deal well with tickles…”

Youngho shakes his head with a soft laugh a while after at the image of Taeil’s forehead pressing against the window while driving back home. His chest rose calmly and eyelashes touched the skin over the upper part of his cheekbones in a soundless sleep and all promises of cleaning the car and calling dibs on the shower evaporating as Youngho ends up carrying Taeil from the car to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Many special thanks to my editor shark senpai ( thank you for not laughing at my typos and dumb non sense ily )
> 
> If you can't picture how messy this would be just try plain froyo with honey and then we'll talk
> 
> Is this considered food kink? idk this fic was very random
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is much appreciated  
> ( if you want you can also leave a fluffy prompt for next time and i'll see if I can do it or not. No promises though. )


End file.
